


The Rabbit Beyond The Glass

by GreyLiliy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Eddie remembered the girl beyond the glass.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Kudos: 115





	The Rabbit Beyond The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Back in mid 2017, I started an Eddie/Waylon piece because I’d been itching to write something for them (I love the Outlast games), but never could quite get something on the page I was happy with. Even then, I only had about 500 words written and I wanted it to be a long form fic, though it read more like a character study.
> 
> Fast forward to 2020 and I still love Outlast, still kind of want to write something for it, and still have no concrete ideas for it. Lol. It doesn’t help that I’ve fallen in love with the entire cast since then and now love all sorts of combinations for Miles, Waylon, Eddie, Blaire, Trager, Chris, Blake and Jessica, and the whole lot of ‘em really.
> 
> Funny enough, 2020 has been a great year for resurrecting old stories for me—so why not this one too? It’s collecting metaphorical dust on my hard drive and I’d like to throw it out there and archive it away.
> 
> I decided to leave it as a short character study and rewrote it, but the core of it is still there. :3 Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Eddie remembered her eyes the clearest. Widened with pupils dilated so thick he could have sworn they belonged to a trembling rabbit. Eddie could have dived into them, they were so deep.

He recognized them as they stood face to face, once more separated by a pane of glass.

Through the the door, he could see her: The one who left him to rot and scream in another life.

Eddie had begged and pleaded as monsters pulled him toward the wretched tubes and machine. He’d banged on the glass but she’d only backed away, scared and cowardly. The wide eyes full of horror were his only comfort as he screamed.

She ran from him, of course, sprinting away from the door that divided them. Her ill fit clothes gapped and hindered her pace, slowing her down, but it did not stop her from running.

His potential suitors always ran—cowardly whores, all of them.

But she had ran back then, as well. His last vision of his little rabbit through the large window was of her escaping the control room.

Eddie remembered her. He knew the short hair, curly upon her head—it bounced as she ran.

He knew that face.

Perhaps he had imprinted upon her when their eyes met. Perhaps he was so unsatisfied with everyone he ran across because they weren’t her. She had been the one to catch his attention and his previous attempts at marriage failed because he couldn’t mold them into her—his cowardly bride.

It was enough to make a decision.

Eddie had caught a rabbit once or twice in his days on the farm, so there was no reason he couldn’t catch one now.

* * *

Eddie had plenty of women come and go from his life; all of them wanting his children, all of them wanting to be fixed.

He considered them all his “darlings” and called them as such, though perhaps that was wishful thinking.

If Eddie called them “darling” perhaps they would truly become his one.

His small surgical room wasn’t large enough for all of them, but he made due. Each one he cut; each one he fitted with the same care he gave the beautiful silk dresses he had made earlier in the sewing suite.

None of them ever turned out as nicely as his dresses, but few things did.

He made them larger in the bust and took away all the bits below, but no one ever really appreciated his efforts. They cried and complained, screaming at him with empty words that begged for more and more.

Ungrateful whores, all of them.

They asked, Eddie gave—and what did they do in return? They left him again. Once they’d gotten what they wanted, Eddie was no longer needed.

How was a Groom to find a Bride like that?

Eddie grinned as he pushed his equipment into place. He waited for his little rabbit to break her lucky foot, tumbling down an elevator shaft. The poor thing had been easy enough to catch after that.

She slept soundly in her bed of roses while Eddie worked in peace. Out of everyone, this one lady was bound to appreciate his efforts. She would be the one. He knew it. He’d put everything into her satisfaction. Not a stitch would be out of place. Not a single trace of vulgarity would be left behind.

Work was never, ever done.

But perhaps he would practice a few more times, just to make sure. He’d found his true Darling and there was no room for error.

No room to be rejected again.

Eddie’s heart couldn’t take it.

Thankfully, he had an entire selection of whores and sluts waiting in line for his tender care. Eddie was too kind some days, but how could he ever deny a lady? Once they were perfected and set free, he could turn all his attention the one one.

The one he remembered.

The girl beyond the glass.


End file.
